


Tequila Sunrise

by PsychoLolita



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Somewhere in between tbh, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLolita/pseuds/PsychoLolita
Summary: You're secretly into some kinky stuff, but you're too shy about it to bring it out on your own. Rick C137 knows exactly what to do.





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on Tumblr, so I hope you enjoy the pure unadulterated smut!  
> I also apologize if my paragraphs are a little off, as Tumblr was yelling at me for a text block limit.

The drinks were pouring and my head was swimming. The V.I.P. section was just as wild as the rest of the club, but the high rollers shelled out bill after bill just to keep the girls around and their reputations puissant. The music was thudding in my ears, my chest vibrating with every touch of bass the DJ threw at the crowd. People were screaming and laughing and even though the overload was not something I was used to, I let go of the nerves I had before agreeing to join my friend tonight. With every new song, there was a new drink, but halfway through, I requested nothing but Tequila Sunrise’s. Everyone else was being fancy, why couldn’t I be a diva too? It wasn’t my dime, and I just wanted to get delectably trashed.

It wasn’t clear to me how I was standing, let alone dancing, but I was, and provocatively so. Through the music, I heard my friend shout my name, causing me to turn around to face her. When I did, I stumbled, almost falling on my ass. A hand caught me from the large leather couch, helping pull me back up to an upright position.

“Easy, sheesh,” I heard, hardly noticing the look on the disgruntled man’s face. 

“Sorry,” I slurred to him, standing back up and gripping onto her shoulder for support.

“I’m going to the bathroom! Are you coming with me?” She called out above the music.

“No, go ahead!” I said, letting go of her and turning back to dance. 

I loved music and I loved dancing, but I hardly got out of the house as of late, and she was gracious enough to invite me on her escapade to try and nab herself a rich guy. The sound in my ears was enough to send me into a trance as my hips swayed to the music, my hand keeping hold of a clear plastic cup that showed off the orange-red tint of my drink. When I turned to grab another cocktail from an increasingly handsome-looking waiter, my Pleaser heel caught on an unseen force, tripping me again and pulling me backward, right on top of the same man I’d stumbled over earlier. The waiter set my drink on the tall table in front of me and left, I assumed to save me the embarrassment I was already feeling. A blush crept into my cheeks as I moved off of him and sunk into the couch.

“Oh man,” I said loudly, staring at the strobe lights that filled the room. “Maybe you should switch couches.”

It wasn’t really my thing, talking to strangers, no less at a club, but the liquor settled in nicely- nicely enough to strike up random conversation. Curiousity settled in too and I faced the man next to me. He was older, definitely, with unkempt blue hair and a lab coat. There was an attractiveness about him that I couldn’t resist, and something about the way he carried himself enticed me even more. He looked at me, his brow lifting.

“W-what are you looking at? I-I’m just here trying to have a good time like everybody else. F-fuck off.”

“Me too,” I said ignoring his crassness and the fact that I’d been staring at him. “I don’t get out much, so I’ve been trying to have fun.”

“Oh, I-I’ve been watching you, miss Tequila Sunrise.”

I bit my lip with a grin and shrugged. The mood was right for me, and thanks to Jose Cuervo, I was confident enough to try my hand at flirting with him.

“You haven’t bought me a drink yet,” I quipped.

“If I did, you’d die,” he said, a complacent smirk on his features.

“Maybe I wanna die,” I responded, not realizing how darkly that could’ve been misconstrued. He snorted, looking at the crowd and then back at me.

“What, d-did you read that on a painfully deep black and white picture somewhere on the Internet?” He made air quotes around the word deep, clearly thinking I was just another shallow millennial face in the crowd.

“Tumblr’s great for that,” I said, scooting closer and playing along. “I’m usually on there, if I’m not busy retweeting the dankest memes.”

He rolled his eyes, a scoff in tow. He shot me a look that told me he knew, or very thoroughly hoped, that I was bullshitting him. I looked for a ring on his finger as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together in front of him.

“You wanna do this or what?” He said, looking around the room and then back at me.

An incredulous look placed itself on my features as I held my shoulders back, my breasts front and center through the then fabric of my dress.

“Do what?” I prodded innocently, batting my eyelashes at him.

“Never mind,” he said, leaning back and waving his hand as to dismiss me.

“No, no, I-”

“That’s what I thought,” he teased, a smug grin on his lips as he reached for something in his coat. What I thought was going to be a cell phone to take my number ended up as some other kind of device. He held it up and pulled the trigger, bringing a glowing green abyss to fruition. It was bright, but the lights that danced around the room were brighter. I gasped and started to count the drinks I’d had in my head. _Surely it wasn’t enough to fuck me up that bad..._ He stood up, stepping half way through it before looking down at me. 

“A-are you coming?”

I staggered back onto my feet, sizing up this green thing in front of me before he walked back in and grabbed my shoulders, leading me through it. On the other side, it was gone.

“Holy shit, I’m drunk,” I said, unable to piece together what had just happened. 

We were no longer in the VIP section of a club. We were inside another room, in a whole other place. 

“Not as, -urrp- as drunk as you think,” he said, stepping within inches away from me.

“My friend,” I suddenly remembered. “She’s never gonna forgive me. I have to go back.”

“Don’t worry about her, y-you got better things to do than hang around with some skank.”

I looked at him, feeling defensive. “She’s not a skank, she’s my best friend. You don’t even know me, mister,” I slurred just slightly.

“I-I’ve seen here there every weekend. She’s just lookin’ to get fucked,” he said blatantly. “And maybe I don’t know you, b-but I can take a couple educated guesses.”

My ears were ringing from the sudden cut of noise in the room, and I swallowed just to subdue the vibrating sound in my head. With the clubs atmosphere not pushing my stupor along, I began to feel my shyness kick in again as he closed the space between us, his hands landing on my hips as he pressed a kiss to my neck with fervor.

“Forget about her. You’re too- s-so much prettier,” he mumbled, rolling my skin between his teeth and sucking on the same spot. My eyes closed as I relaxed just faintly into his touch with a delighted sigh. I guess I could forget about her for a night. Lord knows she had ditched me time and time again for the same thing.

“What are you into?” he asked against my neck, catching me off guard by his brazen question.

“I.. I don’t know...” I said and on reflex, my arms wrapped themselves around his back. His hand slid down to my thigh as his mouth enjoyed my sweet scented skin.

“Bullshit,” he countered, his breath warm on my shoulder as I exhaled against his ear. His other hand slid up my back, pulling me in close enough to feel his hard-on pressed against my groin. I bit my lip, drawing in a jagged breath between my teeth.

“You like that?” He teased.

“Oh yeah..” I exhaled, running my tongue along my upper lip slowly, stopping at my Cupid’s bow.

My nerve endings were singed with a new lustful aspiration. He was right, I knew exactly what I was into, but this was a new situation for me. It wasn’t every night I went home with a stranger, especially one who took me through some weird teleportation tactic. _Was I dreaming? Did I pass out at the club?_ He must’ve noticed my edgy demeanor before he spoke again.

“L-listen sweetie, you’re never gonna see me again. Y-y-you don’t even know who I am. Now isn’t the time to be bashful.”

His fingertips curled under the hem of my dress, brushing against the top of my thigh. He had a point, but drunk or not, I still took comfort in my shell. A longing feeling tingled through my center as his fingertips climbed to my folds. I sharply inhaled through my nose as he pushed my thighs apart, his middle and index fingers gliding into my pussy with no reservation.

“Oh..” I moaned, suddenly realizing I didn’t know his name, but too consumed by the awakening in my nether regions to ask. He was going to notice how excited he made me, and something about what he said next only fanned the fire.

“Soaking fucking wet for some- some dirty old man..” he groaned. “You’re just gonna- gonna make me figure you out all by myself, huh?”

His voice was rough and ragged as he pulled back to look at me. I nodded my head, finding pleasure in intriguing him rather than outright telling him. His face held the same indication of insatiable lust.

“You can play that game with me,” I whispered. “Just as long as you can win.”

“I-I can handle that,” he growled, pulling his fingers away and gripping onto my hips, spinning me around.

My face and torso connected with the side of a desk, the well lit room spinning for a nanosecond before I registered the position I was in. I brought my hands to push myself up off of the desk for just a moment before I felt his hand on the back of my neck, pushing me down against the freezing cold surface. A soft satisfied giggle automatically emitted from my lips as he brought his foot to the inside of my ankle, sliding it out further with a swift kick to spread my legs. The backless dress I wore only had so much give as it slipped upward and scrunched just underneath my ass. His hand reached underneath me, beginning to work at the bundle of nerves between my slit. 

“Oh god,” I gasped, becoming aware of how sensitive I actually was. The familiar clanking of a belt buckle being unhooked and zip of a zipper siding down the track excited me even more. All I could think about was how much I wanted this mysterious man to take control of me as his fingers still created wave after wave of bliss.

“I need you to fuck me,” I groaned. “Or I’m gonna cum all over your fingers.”

The smirk in his voice turned his words into honey as he spoke them, “Y-you don’t get to call the shots tonight, baby doll.” 

He slipped his fingers back into my entrance, adding a third this time. When he pulled them out, he did so agonizingly slowly, the sensation making me grip onto the edge of the desk as lifted my ass in an attempt at regaining his filthy touch.

“You like being teased,” he seemed to tell me rather than come to the revelation. I heard him suck on his fingers and groan.

“Better than fucking candy,” he sounded almost beguiled before hiking my dress up completely, his hand meeting my ass for the first time with a roughness I ached for. 

“It’s all yours tonight,” I purred, sliding my heel out just a bit further in hopes of tempting him to give me what I wanted. He was good, almost too good. My tentativeness still kept me from giving in completely as I waited for him to make the next move. He leaned down against me and reached for something on the desk, allowing me one beautiful second of his hard cock against my bare ass. 

“I-I bet you’re a little freak under that meek front,” he started as he stood back up, sliding something cold and sharp down my spine. “I bet you just wanna get fucked like a- the dirty little cumslut you are. I know you do.”

I whined when I no longer felt him between my asscheeks, eliciting a low chuckle from him. The sensation of the the object he held shocked me and thrilled me at the same time. My back arched as what I assumed was some kind of knife tickled the exposed flesh. Knives were something of a favorite of mine, the mind power behind them was fantastic. He couldn’t have known; there was no way. But as I felt him press the serrated edge of it into my skin ever so slightly, I knew he wanted to draw anything he could out of me. I breathed heavily against my finger, shutting my eyes. The pressure from the knife made me antsy as I tried to shift into it further.

“W-what’s your name, sweetheart,” he said in another half-question, his voice gruff. 

“(Y/n),” I breathed.

“(Y/n)...” he drew out slowly, soaking my core more than it already was.

“If you ask nicely, (y/n), I-I might _think_ about giving you what you want.”

I moaned as the blade glided down my ass and back up again, moving my hand to bite on my finger. He was bringing the dirty side out of me that no one had managed to before. I was moments away from throwing caution to the wind and saying ‘fuck you’ to my inhibitions.

“Please fuck me,” I pleaded, my voice just above a whisper. 

“Ah- What? W-what was that?” He teased, pressing the tip of the knife into the small of my back again.

“Please fucking tear me apart, daddy,” I whimpered, my pussy throbbing with need.  I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take his little game. Sure, I had told him to go ahead, but I realized all too soon that I couldn't hang. He wasn’t like the boys I played with at home. He seemed to have the mindfuck part already figured out.

“Shit, that’s- that’s nice, baby, but.. w-whats in it for me?”

“Don’t you wanna play with me, sugar?” I cooed, a baby voice I didn’t know I had making its way out of my throat. “You get to feel this pussy nice and tight around that cock of yours..”

I backed up just enough to grind against him. The game was over. The way his shaft felt against me drove me crazy, and I was going to have my way if it killed me. My cheeks flushed and my lips formed the perfect pout as I looked over my shoulder the best I could under his grip.

“Oh yeah- that- that’s it,” he said, slamming himself inside of me all at once. Random objects that sat on the desk rattled as I gasped. He pulled out slowly, diving into me again with another harsh buck of his hips.

Soft whimpers made their way past my lips as he stretched out my walls with no mercy. I was loving every second of it, rolling my hips to match his movement as I fit him like a glove. His thrusting slowed, and he pulled me up by my hair, leaning down to meet me halfway.

“God damn, you’ve got the sweetest cunt,” he growled in my ear. “I could fuck that pussy raw, princess.”

Being called princess did me in. A soft groan made its way from my chest, mirroring his own as he sped up again. There was nothing that could’ve kept me from the edge of desire I longed for as I indulged in the extreme pleasure building between my legs. The serrated side of the knife in his hand met my throat, and as he dragged it along, I could feel it’s jagged ridges catching on my soft flesh. My breath dulled it’s shine as he stopped, pressing the smooth side against my painted lips. I almost didn’t want to give into the thrill he gave me. My whole life had been based on being “normal.” Being “proper.” I lived keeping up those appearances, but he wanted to unhinge me, to defile me; to see me for what I truly was.

“ _Harder_ ,” I groaned against the knife, holding my tongue out and running it along the edge. The metal of the blade felt like an electric acidity as it tinged my tastebuds with a metallic taste.

“Fuck, T-that’s my girl,” he smirked.

He stood up straight, pounding into me with a violent longing that told me he was enjoying this just as much as I had been. I hung my head, my hair cascading around my face as he fucked me, my hip bones colliding with the desk with a beautiful pain as I panted between moans. A hand snaked around to grope my breast, moving his fingers to roll over my taut nipple. He stopped for just a moment as he felt the cold ends of a tiny titanium bar on either side. The extra sensitivity the piercing so marvelously allowed me made my clit pulsate.

“You’re- t-that’s so sexy,” he breathed, and I sunk my teeth into my lower lip.

“ _Oh god_ ,” I cried, spreading my legs for him further and leaning down. “You’re gonna make me cum _so_ fucking hard.”

He chuckled, his hand bearing down on my ass again briefly. When I arched my back at the gesture, his cock hit the patch of flesh that made me feel like I was going to burst. He pulled out next, grabbing my hands and yanking them behind me. I felt his belt fasten tightly around my wrists, and my center was almost radiating pain from the sudden lack of attention so close to my orgasm.

“Y-you can’t cum until I tell you to,” he scolded, stepping next to me now.

My eyes landed on his length, beet red and vascular as he grasped onto it, stroking himself in a slow movement as he watched me writhe slightly, desperate for him. He was rock hard, and I wasn’t sure who needed this more.

“ _Please,_ ” I begged breathily.

A sadistic grin crossed his features as he leaned down to grab my jaw, bringing me eye to eye with him.

“Y-you don’t even know my name, a-and here you are calling me daddy, begging me to fuck you. E-enjoying being taken advantage of..”

“I like being your plaything,” I responded innocently, a smirk on my own lips. His hand pushed me away as he stood straight again.

A hand dragged its way down my body, tugging at my bound wrists. I stood in a flurry, and he untied the string behind my neck that held my dress up, watching as it fell to the floor. It was absolutely the perfect night not to have worn any underwear.

“Fuck, l-look at that body. Those perky tits, that sweet curve,” he trailed off, his fingertips grazing my nipples and then my waist. His eyes met mine with a glint.

“Don’t you wanna give your little girl what she wants?” I lilted, lifting my chin a bit.

“You’re lucky I wanna fuckin’ blow my load,” he grunted, pushing me back down again and dipping into my pussy, his rigid cock satisfying me in ways I didn’t know were possible. My moaning filled the room, becoming almost inaudible as I came to my release.

“Holy shit!” I cried, teetering on the edge. “Fucking give it to me, daddy!” The heat in my groin intensified by a thousand. My pussy tensed around him, wanting to bask in every little stir he gave into me.

“Cum for me princess,” he growled, his tone animalistic as he bucked hips.

I did as I was told, not that I could’ve really helped it, anyway. The euphoria I was awash with had me blissfully unaware of anything else in the world as he let go, too, groaning behind my trembling body. My wrists pulled at the belt that held them together as I finally began to ground myself again, breathing against the desk as I felt him finally pull out of me, a soft flood of glistening arousal gushing out of my folds. 

Catching my breath, I sat there for a moment, legs spread, skin damp. His hands gripped onto the belt and yanked me up again, surprising me. My core ached. Between his teasing me and then giving it to me all once, I was exceptionally sore. The satisfaction was there, but just being in his presence spiked another fever as he ran his hand through my hair.

“You’re a dirty man,” I teased, a smirk on my lips.

“You know, I- I just might keep you around a little longer,” he said, wrapping his hand around my neck, teasingly giving it a squeeze. “I could have a- a lotta fun with a girl like you..”


End file.
